I'm With You
by Silent Teardrops
Summary: When Izumi comes back from a two year trip from Italy, she's expecting someone. But he doesn't come . . . Kouzumi


I'm With You  
  
  
  
By Akiya Arimoto  
  
  
  
Akiya: Hi, since today's my birthday, I'm posting a, dunno, like SIX treats taday. New chapters to The Past, the Present, the Future, The Lone Wolf and the Lonely Butterfly, two new Kouzumi stories, new chapter to Fountain of Thoughts if I can upload it, and my story, The Unforgettable Past which is about Cardcaptor Sakura. I'm so busy studying for my midterms, but I decided, if it's my birthday, why should I only get a treat? So I'm posting new chapters on all my stories so you, my readers, don't hafta wait so long until Febuary. Thank me later. This is one of the new stories, a one-shot Kouzumi songfic! Actually, it's only Kouzumi at the end. Tell me wat ya think!  
  
I'm With You  
  
  
  
  
  
Izumi Orimoto was seen standing on the sidewalk, next to a bridge. The rain pitter pattered, and slid off her coat. Why isn't he here yet? she wondered. She looked at her watch for the third time. Her watch now said 11:30 PM.  
  
  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
  
  
I thought you'll be here by now  
  
  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
  
  
Where is he? Izumi thought miserably. She had just returned from another trip to Italy. She thought of the offer that Junpei made that she turned down. Maybe I should call him . . . no! He'll be here. Soon.  
  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
  
  
but I . . . I'm with you  
  
  
  
Maybe he's stuck in traffic, she thought. Maybe he forgot, a voice in her head cried sadly. NO! He wouldn't forget . . . we made a promise two years ago.  
  
  
  
She looked and tried to make out the passerby's faces. None of them were his. I'll find a hotel and spend the night, she decided, feeling down.  
  
  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
  
  
searching for a face  
  
  
  
is there anybody here I know  
  
  
  
and everything's a mess  
  
  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
  
  
Izumi huddled closer to her coat. Where is he? she thought for the second time.  
  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
  
  
Tryin to figure out this life  
  
  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
  
  
but I . . . I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
  
  
yea yea yea  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's face it, Izumi, she thought, there's no way he would remember. She noticed a taxi waiting for her.  
  
  
  
"Wait!" she cried.  
  
  
  
She slowly ran to the car. Her legs felt rubbery from the rain and cold. She got in the taxi. She gave the directions to the driver.  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
  
  
Tryin to figure out this life  
  
  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
  
  
but I . . . I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
  
  
but I . . . I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
  
  
but I . . . I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
As they were in the car, she noticed that it wasn't a taxi. The car was dark blue and it didn't look anything like a taxi. Why . . . ? she thought. She was too shocked and tired to register that she was alone in a car with someone she didn't know.  
  
  
  
  
  
One hour later, they arrived at her house.  
  
  
  
"Grazie, how much do I owe you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
The shadowy silhouette of the man did not move.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izumi moved closer, and saw . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Kouji.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
  
  
*Fine* (The End, or End)  
  
  
  
Akiya: I got the idea from listening to "I'm With You" by Avril Lavagne. I just love her songs. My favorites are I'm with you and Sk8er Boi. I feel so bad for the girl. Just cauze of her friends, she lost the love of her life. It's just not fair! (rambles on and on about sadness) *looks at the time* I'm so sorry! It's currently . . . . (looks at watch) Wow! 8:37! And I have an English midterm tomorrow! I just had a Math midterm. In case you don't know, please go to my bio for more info. Grazie! And, also a domani!  
  
  
  
Dizionario italiano (Italian Dictionary)  
  
  
  
Mrs. Grossi: Always remember to put the adjective before the noun. . . .  
  
  
  
Grazie- Thank you  
  
  
  
A domani: Later!  
  
  
  
Addio: Goodbye  
  
  
  
  
  
Akiya: Like it? Hate it? Tell me why in each case. DON'T FORGET TO WISH ME A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CUZ THEN WHY WOULD I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER? Sorry for my outburst, but there's an internal conflict inside me right now . . . I don't wanna get into it. But still, wish me luck on my midterms! *sweatdrops* I think my science teacher is going to kill me. 110 questions in 2 periods. Plus an essay. *sweatdrops again* All my teachers are out to get me. I swear. But still Addio! 


End file.
